


In This Road Called Life

by Erisandmira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sweet Harry Potter, Wood nymph! Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira
Summary: The forest is known to be dangerous to humans for it harbors many mythical creatures and malevolent spirits. Those who go in are never heard from again.To say Harry, kindhearted wood nymph, is surprised to find a human roaming around in the forest with its limbs fully intact, would be an understatement.Curious over what could have driven the odd young man into the enchanted realm, Harry agrees to escort him safely through the woods.





	1. Encounter

* * *

_If you enter this dark forest of ours,_

_beware that if you wander too far, too deep, _

_you might never again be seen._

_Such is the warning you humans receive. _

_If you heed it or not is at your discretion,_

_remember that here are few who’ll forgive your transgression._

* * *

Humans are dangerous. They pose the greatest threat to the forest. Destruction is their nature and therefor they are our enemies. None another creature practice the evil of cutting down, burning or annihilating woods.

Those were the truths Harry learned as a seedling. Wisdom given to him and the other wood nymphs by Dumbledore himself, an ancient wood spirit whose tree is rumored to have existed since the beginning of creation.

Harry had never meet any humans, so he couldn’t contradict him exactly, but that didn’t change the fact that he harbored some doubts.

Humans, like any creature that may wander in their forest, were children of mother nature. As a gardener of life, Harry refused to treat any creature with aversion. His mother always said that hearts are full of fertile seeds, waiting to sprout, therefor it would be wrong to close it.

Never did Harry expect that his liberal views would tangle him in the heart-aching tale, and yet he couldn’t never bring himself to regret it.

For this is the tale of how he meet the love of his life. 

The day they meet started off as any other day – for Harry that is, it was a very unusual day for Tom even if you excluded the whole meeting with a wood nymph.

It began with the steady drops of soft rain, falling from a sky of white velvet. Little streams began to dance and slide down the hill, soaking the earth beneath and covering the world in silver sheets. Rain always brought freshness and beauty, quenching soil and the life whom depend upon it.

Harry tilted his head upwards, enjoying how it alighted on his skin with the coldness that still lingering from last season.

The spring had washed in like the tide, delivering warmth and white sunshine one day and retreating the next. Disheveled grasses become lush, while evergreens and spruces scented the air with their new growth. Spring was the season Harry enjoyed the most.

Partly because of its beauty, but mostly because it was the time his abilities were most effective. All wood nymphs possessed talents expressed with dance and music. The purpose of those gifts was to tend nature and the shape it took often depended on which tree they hailed from.

Harry was a spirit of a Cedar tree, and therefore healing and cleansing was his art. Since the Cedar trees were very common and grow in different parts of the forest, Harry had the freedom to roam around without fearing absence of barks to sleep behind. 

Many births happened in the spring, so there were many mothers in need of a healing touch. An adventurer at heart, Harry was always happy to wander the woods and discover new territories.

A smile painted itself upon his fair face when he heard birdsongs come in lulls and bursts. The beautiful laughter of his winged friends; rising, swooping, resting, just as they do. How dearly he wished he could join their chorus, and yet he knew he had to save his voice, for it was not meant for performing.

To resist the temptation and remind himself of his duty, he closed his eyes and focused on listening to the whispering of his home. All nymphs were deeply connected to the magical realm around them, but the tree nymph had the extra advantage of being rooted to the earth itself. So, Harry concentrated on the all too familiar sound of whispering trees, crawling insects, rivers coursing through the dirt and blooming life. He could even hear traces of leaves dance in the breeze of spring's gentle gaze. Almost feel the rolling tides of petals and pollen-filled air.

Gradually, his breathing slowed down, melding with the breath of a nearby elm in deep repose.

The moment of soothing serenity lasted until he inhaled a strong aroma of distress. Not unusual in itself, but as Harry focused he picked up fragments of anger, hopelessness and panic.

The nymph frown, slightly puzzled. There was something odd about the composition of the feelings, something that seemed different from the usual cases he dealt with. It was not far away from him, so he could go investigate, but his instincts were warning him to stay away. Even the humming of the earth flared up with unease.

Naturally, this made Harry very curious. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, feeling his long hair tumble down his back - which was rather unfortunate. Harry had spent a lot of time coiling it into a delicate flower-like bun, but he must have loosed it when he was in the nature trance earlier.

Very light on his feet, Harry made his way towards the mysterious distress call. Excited to see what he would discover. To make sure he was heading the right way, he softly sang an ancient guiding tune;

_Lead me, oh, lead me, __as I seek the hidden secrets __that the forest must bear_  


As soon as the words left his mouth, he witnessed golden threads weave themselves into the air, like a river meandering gently through a meadow. Grinning, Harry increased his tempo, following the light to a small glade framed by tall, mighty trees.

There he saw, through the curtain of rain, a dim figure pressed against a tree trunk partly cushioned by a patch of moss. It looked nothing like any creature he had seen before – though its current position made it hard to study.

The wood nymph tilted his head in consideration, he could clearly tell that whatever it was, it most certainty didn’t enjoy the rain. Perhaps it’s odd fur was ill-equipped to handle water, though it didn’t explain the sheer distress it was emitting. Could it be a child separated from it mother? Judging by its size he would have pegged it an adult of it specie, but it he was too far away to say for certain.

After making a snap decision, Harry leapt closer, soundlessly landing on the ground next to it. Honestly a little surprised when it didn’t react. Sure, Harry had made little noise, but it must be a creature of dull instincts if it couldn’t notice someone closing in.

Regardless, Harry studied it closer, and was shocked when he took in the shape of the arms and legs. It – looked very nymph like, it even has a small tuft of hair on top of its head! And what he had first assumed to be its fur was really just a strange garment, very unlike the leaves design he wore.

It must be a fellow nymph! How very peculiar that Harry had not sensed it – still wasn’t sensing it.

He crouched down next it, trying to recognize which kind of nymph it was. After all, only wood nymphs wore leaves, gifted to them by the mother tree and stitched together with a protection spell. Wind nymphs had the habit of roaming around naked and water nymphs had shells and seaweed. Whatever this one wore clearly wasn’t shielding it from the weather, Harry concluded.

Deciding that the polite thing to do was to alert him/her to his presence, Harry softly said, “Greetings stranger.”

The boy – for it became very clear that it was an adolescence nymph – snapped his head up. Harry gazed into eyes that had a dark, earthy hues. It was the color soil exhibited when drenched with rain. Eyes that engulfed one in its depth and rooted one to the spot.

They were beautiful, and they were frightened for a short moment before seamlessly transitioning into rage. Harry barely managed to take a breath before the youth leapt at him, shoving him to the ground and pressing his weight above Harry.

When a knife slid cool and frighteningly sharp against his skin, Harry blinked and his brows furrowed. Noticing, rather belatedly, that the skin of the man before him was lacking the soft luminosity of Harry’s kin, and that there were no magic or enchantments humming in the air around him. In fact, he didn’t even have the inscription of Gaia on his forehead.

It couldn’t be –

The face hovering above Harry inched closer, the youth narrowed his eyes and spat out, “Who-what are you?”

-a human?


	2. Cradled in a forest glade

Harry was feeling a bit uncertain. Despite spending most of his time engaging dangerous and aggressive beings, getting _attacked_ was actually very unusual for him. Most creatures had better sense than to assault the guardians of their home, but to be fair, the forest wasn’t not the home of humans.

_Humans_, such mysterious creatures. Only a few stories of them circulated among the nymphs, stories which Harry had enthusiastically collected. Most were cautionary tales, some contained comedic elements, and none made him less curious. Long had he dreamed of meeting one. And now, lying in the rain soaked ground with the full weight of such a fine specimen upon him, Harry couldn’t stop the delighted smile from forming.

The human narrowed its eyes, “I do not enjoy repeating myself, if you value your life I suggest answering my questi-“ 

“I’m Harry!” The nymph blurted out, almost vibrating with excitement, “And you?”

“Harry, “ the human pronounced his name with a whisper, as if sharing something intimate. Harry made a small unintelligible sound in his throat when the dark eyed youth leaned even closer, their breath intermingled. Upon exhaling an unpleasant grin painted itself on the otherwise handsome face, “I do not believe you’re in a position to ask questions.”

The sentence was punctured by him pressing the knife firmer against Harry’s throat; it was, admittedly, slightly uncomfortable. Still, Harry smiled and began to hum, ever so quietly, before asking, “Will you tell me your name if I change my position?”

“You can try,” he scoffed, “but it will be your corpse I’m introducing myself to.”

The souls of Harry’s kin inhabited every inch of the forest, making it hum with immense power. The energy saturated the soil with a subtle hue of gold, and Harry wiggled his toes in the tall strands of wet grass, enjoying how it felt against his bare feet. The magic he used belonged to Mother Nature, and it was prudent to always take a moment to appreciate her gifts.

“_Fall upon the sodden earth, dance beneath the golden sun; released by the tide of time,” _Harry sang softly to the music provided by the blossoming leaves, hoping to impress them so they may offer him some help with the transformation. Had he had better time, he would have provided a lengthier sang, for he knew how much greeneries loved them. Settling for a soothing tone, his voice came out quiet, yet powerful, “_Gently they glide, gently they clothe the bare. Allow me this quality to share.”_

As Harry let the last note of his song curl slowly from his lips, his body dissolved into green, crimson and golden flags of maple. Fluttering behind the human, Harry beamingly asked, “Will you give me your name now?” 

Awe, admiration and disbelief surfaced in those deep pools of dark-cinnamon; a sight Harry could lose himself in. It was almost as flattering as the way the human had seemed so entranced when Harry sang. Too soon, the human’s face became clouded with distrust.

“Give you my name? I think not, I know that will give you control over me,” he said, slowly rising to his feet, never taking his eyes from Harry.

“I’m not a Fae,” Harry said a little insulted, “and you clearly don’t know that you should be _polite_ when conversing with them. It makes little difference if you keep your name from them if you are going to provoke them to harm you anyway.”

“Without names Faeries can’t cause harm, that is why they ask for them. “

“No? I mean, sure it’s considered standard etiquette, but if you annoy them enough they won’t adhere to the rules,” Harry said, and because he wanted to put the human in ease, he added, “Anyway, I’m a wood nymph.”

The human looked even more doubtful, “I thought nymphs were beautiful women?”

“…rude, “Harry frowned “but I’m sensing that is a theme with you.”

At least, the human looked somewhat embarrassed by his own impoliteness, if the faint blush that spread across his cheeks were any indication. The rainfall decreased, allowing bright colors to arch themselves upon the sky, which was gradually returning to blue. Sunlight descended from the cracks in the velvet cloud layer, illuminating how the wet garments clung to the human’s body.

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the involuntary trembling the human was doing his best to suppress. In his excitement, Harry had forgotten that the human had been feeling a lot of distress before Harry came here. Taking a closer look, Harry noted how slender he was. While not an expert in human physique, Harry was now 100% certain this one was not an adult, he had the air of an adolescent; with long limbs and narrow features, as if he hadn't fully grown into his body just yet.

Not to say he looked scrawny, in fact held himself with too much pride to inspire pity. Yet, his soaked form was a source for concern. Harry should get him somewhere warm, extracting a name could wait.

The human observed Harry with a quiet intensity, his expression too closed off for Harry to interpret it. When he spoken, it was almost hesitantly, “I will not give you my name….but I can tell you that it is Tom.”

Harry rewarded Tom with an elated smile; warm as the sun,” I’m pleased to meet you, Tom! Forgive my forwardness, but would you like to go somewhere warmer?”

* * *

It took a lot to convince Tom to follow him, but in the end, the human’s own exhaustion did most of the cajoling for Harry.

The inside of the Cedar tree was a lot larger than the circumference of tree would lead you to believe. His new friend Tom had voiced many questions that Harry could only answer with ‘its magic’, a word that seemed to elicit no small amount of wonder from Tom. The child-like excitement softened the lines of Tom’s face, giving him a precious sort of beauty; like pearly-raindrops clinging to a rose.

Harry really liked the expression, so he spoke of the subject in great lengths, relishing the way Tom gave him his full attention. Engrossed in one tale about Mother Tree, Harry belatedly noticed that his companion had fallen asleep.

Observing the gentle fall and rising of Tom’s chest, Harry remembered that he forgot to ask Tom to take off his clothes, for they were still visibly wet and shown no sign of drying off by themselves. At this point, the garments were just stealing warmth from the slightly shivering human.

Given the Tom’s initial distrustfulness, Harry doubt he would appreciate Harry striping him. Then again, Harry couldn’t just leave him. There had to be a way he could help. Perhaps…yes that _could_ work.

Pleased with his own ingenuity, Harry made his way towards Tom. Lying down, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist from behind. Within seconds, his body molded itself to Tom’s, sharing his body heat as easily as he shared kindness. A content sigh left his mouth as he rested his chin on Tom’s shoulder.

In the course of their nap, Tom rolled around to press his face against Harry’s neck, and curled his fingers into the fabric of Harry’s attire, clasping it tightly, _possessively_. Harry found it adorable, although it did make untangling himself from Tom difficult. Having completed his task – Tom was sufficiently warmed up, Harry hesitated in staying longer. And yet, a deep slumber eventually overcame him. 

* * *

The colors of a thousand fragments swirled in the air in front of them, the rain having revived a healthy glow to everything it touched, thus brings a richness to every scent. The flush of fire hearths and tangerines stretched far and wide, merging with the sky like honey dissolving in water. Beauty shone in a way that soothed Harry’s heart and never failed to bring a steadiness to his soul.

Harry tilted his face toward the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sunset. As he closed his eyes, a song stirred within, one that longed to say, "beautiful", “preciouses” and "love" all at once. So, he sang; with tenderness and strength. Bubbling joy lead him to spread out his arms wide and spun around like a child.

Harry almost missed the arrival of his audience, Tom strode to the scene as if being pulled by the string of symphony that drifted from Harry’s lips. Focusing intently on Harry, Tom’s brown eyes were alight with something that he couldn't decipher. It might be reverence or longing just as easily as it could be something a little darker.

His gaze was unwavering and unabashed, following Harry’s every move with rapture. Harry wasn’t certain if he was being prized or stalked, but as his little performance came to an end, a deep flush colored his face.

“Tom, you’re awake?” Harry asked a little breathless, surprised Tom managed to get out of the tree by himself, usually one need an enchantment accomplish such a task.

“Obviously,” Tom answered, though there weren’t any unkindness in his voice.

Still, Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, giving Tom a shy smile, before asking if he wanted something to eat. Tom nodded, seemingly content in directing his energy to watching Harry.

It was after they settled down by a river lined with strawberry bushes, that Harry bit his lips, contemplating if he should voice his question or not. It was perhaps a more direct than politeness allowed, but he was too curious not to ask, “Say Tom, humans are not really supposed to wander this forest, right?”

“True,” Tom said.

He didn’t offer anything else, so, Harry continued, “So, what brings you here?”

Tom raised an eyebrow, not answering immediately, instead tearing his gaze from Harry and settling it on the horizon. He had a faraway look in his eyes when he finally answered,“I need to cross the wood to reach my destination.”

Curiosity not sated at all, Harry pressed on, “But you must know this place is dangerous,” Harry shot a pointed look at Tom’s thin clothes, “and you are carrying no equipment, I mean should you not at least have packed some food if you planning to travel a distance?”

The only reason Harry traveled light was because the woods provided him with all he need, but every story he had heard described humans as fragile begins that struggled to provide for themselves.

Tom’s eyes held secrets, the same way seeds hid beneath the soil – bidding their time - because it is essential to survive. The roots were held in place the same way his dark, earthy eyes held so firmly onto his secrets. Harry could tell, because there was something about Tom that sharpened his instincts, something that caused Harry to yearn to know every piece. So, he waited with bated breath for Tom’s next words.

Tom chuckled darkly, a hint of bitterness coloring the sound, “Circumstances forced me to rush my departure,” his eyes gleamed when they settled on Harry again, “but since I ran into you, I suppose I can count it is a stroke of luck.”

The words were flattering and ominous at the same time, for Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that Tom was leaving out something important. This human was an enigma, a thousand puzzles beneath a vulnerable skin, and Harry wanted more time to figure him out.

“There are many dangers lurking around this forest and I would hate for you to get tangled up in them. May I accompany you through your journey?”

“I would like that very much, _Harry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the second chapter! I really hope you guys like it:D Thank you very much for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, feedback fuels my writing :D


	3. The Crescent Moon

The crescent moon hung above them as the distant cries and howls stained the breeze passing by. Eerie sounds, some would say, though Tom appeared unbothered and Harry enjoyed it. The wind was after all one of the many things the nymph loved; the gentle tousling of his hair, the freshness over his skin, and the way it sent leaves on a dancing spree. With the help of the wind, a gusting chorus, confidently sung by trees greeted him, and music was something Harry always appreciated.

“Say Tom,” Harry asked when silence lasted for too long, and the aching to hear Tom’s voice overwhelmed him, “Where exactly is your destination?”

“North…the place I need to find lays in the north end of the forest,” Tom said, his voice barely above a whisper. Dark eyes flickered over Harry face, as though trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry simply hummed, taking note of the use of the word ‘find’, and cheerfully proclaimed that they were heading the wrong way in that case. Harry steered them to a hidden path, one tucked away in the depths of the forest. It was a trail rarely traveled, as most preys shielded away from the dreadful beasts that liked to roam nearby.

“Dreadful beasts?” Tom stopped up when Harry told him this.

Harry nodded, fondly remembering when his dear friend Ron divulged this piece of trivia to him, “Allegedly, a tribe of Wendigoes once inhabited this area, but don’t worry, I’ve never seen one here.” 

Wendigos were man-eating creatures that usually roamed near the human villages, thus making this rumor a bit unlikely, but Ron was convinced it was true. Harry had only ever spotted three Wendigo; they looked emaciated, as though they had already died of starvation and were walking through the world with decomposed bodies. Ribs stuck out through their thin pale skin, and their eyes were sunk deep down into their sockets.

It was a sight that inspired pity, but Harry was alone in thinking so. Poor cursed creatures, whose appetite could never be filled. They were not alone in craving flesh, but every bite they took only made them larger and hungrier, until they were enormous, flesh-starved giants towering over the trees.

Products of evil and cruel arts. Magic so vile nymphs are forbidden to speak of it. Wicked are those who practice that unnatural form of enchantment. It taints both its user and everything around.

Which reminded Harry –

_I need to **cross** the wood to reach my destination_.

Such an odd thing for a human to say, Harry thought, odder yet that the north end was Tom’s destination. Harry had assumed Tom was heading west if anything; the holy life-stream was something that had attracted humans before, but Tom wording made it sound like he wanted to reach something beyond the forest.

Condemnation, dismay and devastation, Dumbledore had warned. Except, that couldn’t be want Tom was searching for, right?

Harry peered at Tom covertly from under his eyelashes, trying to discern what was hidden beyond the handsome exterior. Melancholy and weariness dimmed some of Tom’s spirit. This young man with his angular face, narrow chin and hollow cheeks should have looked fragile. However, there was something about the sharpness of his limps that suggested adversities had carved him to cut, to _hurt._

The path before them was overgrown with thick tree roots, which zig-zagged and intertwined, until they formed complicated webs that were difficult to navigate through even with daylight. Mighty trees towered above them and obstructed the moonlight, thus darkness enfolded all before them.

In such a treacherous terrain, it was no surprise the human’s senses abandoned him and left him barely standing on his feet. After the third-time Tom stumbled and almost hit the ground, Harry reached out and took Tom’s hand, wrapping it tightly in both of his, “The darkness makes it hard to see the ground, right? It’ll be easier if we hold hands!”

Such cold hands, callused and scarred from years of hard work. And yet, Harry couldn’t help but find them beautiful – those pale, long fingers that seemed to complete the space left in Harry’s, as though they belonged there.

“That’s…rather forward of you,” Tom said, his dark eyes narrowing with suspiciousness, something Harry noticed Tom was quick to display.

Harry tilted his head, “Of course, I don’t wish to move backwards, not with you.”

“What exactly do you hope to gain?” Tom stepped closer, towering over Harry. Not just with his height, his presence loomed, dominating every space, every breath of air Harry took. The heated look he sent Harry was dampened by uncertainty, though Tom seemed to be doing his best to bury it under suspicion.

What an odd reaction to hand holding. Confused, the nymph asked, “By holding your hand?”

“Do you truly not understand?” Tom scrutinized Harry for a long moment, jaws clenching, before turning his head to glare at a perfectly innocent tree. A mocking sort of anger laced his voice when he continued, “I suppose nymphs may have different sense of propriety than us, but I recommend being careful lest I misunderstand your intentions.”

Black curls fall about Tom’s face creating soft shadows under his cheekbones, and Harry wanted to tuck it behind his ear – mostly to have an excuse to caress Tom’s skin. Harry then smiled, never one to withhold or excuse his affections, so he ran his hand gently down Tom’s cheek, startling the human. Continuing his affectionate caress, Harry gazed at him, “Are you implying that it seems like I’m courting you? “

Even when Tom’s cheeks turned pink like a spring rose – a blooming color that looked so lovely against his pale skin, the air around him possessed a menacing quality, as though preparing an attack. Harry could almost feel something. If Harry was to make a comparison, it would be the earthly smell tornadoes had or the light patterns in clouds before a storm.

It passed as quickly as it arrived, and Harry was left wondering if he imagined it. Nonetheless it did spark a curiosity that itched and would continue to itch until Harry completed the story named Tom. Had the human noticed what just happened? Did it perhaps explain why he was heading north of all places?

“Are you?” Tom challenged.

“Yes and no. I’m truly interested in you and intend to court you properly, “ Harry responded in a heartbeat, more certain on that matter than anything else involving Tom, “but I just want to help you navigate through the path, I guess humans don’t see too well in the dark?”

Tom tightened his grip on Harry hand, hard enough to leave bruises had Harry been a human. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that answer, and vulnerability shimmered around him in a way that left Harry unable to look away.

Tom regarded Harry hungrily, trailing his other hand around Harry’s neck, pulling him close in a possessive grip. The tip of his finger entwined through Harry’s black strands, and Harry could now smell a lightning-like scent of him. Appropriate since Tom’s smile appeared like bright light against a stormy blanket of grey, followed closely by the thunderous boom of Harry’s heart.

Only the awareness – one Harry intuitively possessed, that something calculating lingered in that smile, as if it was designed to draw the others in, stopped Harry from embracing the mysterious human. Not that Harry doubted his words pleased Tom, but he felt at that moment that he was prized and reviled in equal portion. Desired and rejected, admired and distrusted.

Harry smiled a little sadly, beginning to understand that it might be Tom’s nature, but that was okay. This forest harbored many wicked creatures, and it had never stopped Harry from caring about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third chapter, I hope you guys like it despite it shortness:D Thank you very much for the kudos and comments so far, I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, feedback fuels my writing :D


	4. Requiem

The river appeared gentle, wending its way between freshly rich green banks, dipping and rising through the charming woodland. Dawn gave its water a green hue, darker in the shadows and more pale in the light, but nevertheless green; the color of life. Fitting in a way, since rivers nourished the land, quenching the thirst of the mighty beings rooted to the soil and the humble creatures wandering around.

Luna would argue that the red-tinged gold from the sunset was even more appropriate – blood flowing through veins and whatnot, but that might be because she presided over a very…_unique_ river, most nymphs would say.

Of course, Luna would vehemently protest that claim since she didn’t ‘presided’ over the river, she was a tenant to the spirit who embodied it. Furthermore, the river she lived in was not wicked or malevolent, despite what some would imply.

It was just different.

Luna didn’t mind that, many nymphs thought she was a bit odd too. The similarity made her stay, despite how lonely it was, for every river needed a guardian.

Unlike the other streams and rivers joining together to reach the heart of all aquatic – the sea, her home coiled round the earth and surged into the depths of the northern parts of the forest. At the end of the woodland it splits into five parts; Hatred, Forgetfulness, Pain, Fire and Wailing. Supposedly named after where they lead, but it hard to verify that since no one returned after venturing them. 

One day, Luna might try swim there anyway, because Luna loved the river very much. She needed to know if those accusations were true or if the fear of the unknown had tarnished the name of her home. 

A voice interrupted her thoughts, calling out her name in such a cheerful and warm manner that she was enticed to swim back to the sunlit surface. Up here her senses were altered; the sounds were slower and the light sharp. It took her a moment to adjust, and it was through stinging eyes she found the person calling her name.

Long dark hair cascaded down delicate skin, shining like a lake at night, and spirit of earth hovered around him as it always did. Face splitting into a wide smile, he glided towards her, elegant and lithe. On his forehead was a lightning inscription, just as there was a moon inscription on hers. 

“Luna! I’m so happy to see you,” Harry’s eyes were a bright, mischievous green Luna cherished very much.

“That’s nice, “ Luna smiled, “joy is precious. I would like you to always have an abundance of it.”

“Its fortunate your presence sparks it so easily then,“ Harry said with a smile so genuinely sweet that Luna couldn’t doubt his sincerity.

Unexpected warmth rushed through her, for it was not often she received compliments free of mocking. Kindness radiating from Harry’s being and Luna basked in it for a moment. It really was good to see him again, but she had to ask –

“Who is your friend?”

It was hard to miss the pale _human_ shadowing Harry’s every step. The dark-haired youth’s gaze fell upon Luna like an act of violence; it was a glare meant to conveyed contempt, and it was shocking in its intensity.

Confused, Luna searched her memory for possible explanations, and yet she could not recall ever meeting him. Nor could she understand what she had done to offend him so quickly. Maybe a Wrackspurt had floated into his ears, they usually made Luna’s brain go fuzzy, but perhaps they invoked a different reaction from humans?

“Oh! I’m so sorry. How rude of me not to introduce you two, “ Harry’s gaze flickered between them, “Luna meet Tom; a precious new friend I made. Tom meet Luna; the greatest water nymph there is!”

Luna gave the human a wave, “Nice to meet you, Tom.”

“Likewise, “ Tom’s lips stretched into a smile that didn't reach his dark eyes.

_A fake smile taste like lies_, her father always said, _to avoid such foul flavors keep your expression honest._ Luna decided to share that piece of wisdom, for it was a shame if Tom felt he had to force a happy look.

It was hard to say if Tom appreciated the advice, but at least a sincere scowl appeared on his face, so Luna wanted to count it as a win.

In the end, she didn’t get much time to contemplate it, for Harry’s next words completely captured her attention.

“We were hoping we could across your river?“

“Across it?” Luna could help repeating perplexed, “You want to cross over to the north?”

Green eyes shifted to Tom, who peered under their attention. The human shot her a smug look, before returning to obsessively staring at Harry. Her friend seemed equally reluctant to remove his gaze from Tom.

In any other occasion, Luna would have found the sight cute, but Harry’s words were not something that could be overlooked. Never had the wood nymph asked to cross her river. Harry had often asked about what lied beyond it and he had seemed fascinated with the little information she had to share, but that was just how Harry was.

Most wood nymph were stationary creatures, they had their feet planted deeply in the soil and rarely left their own niches. Born with an adventurous streak, Harry diverged from the norm. He had an insatiable curiosity that could only be quelled through traveling and discovery.

But even so, he had not _once_ asked to cross her river, not before now.

“Yes, it is where Tom wants to go, “ Harry said without taking his eyes of Tom.

“Oh,” Luna replied, “okay.”

At least this was good spot, deep enough to swim in, but not wide enough to become exhausted. Luna had witness a few smaller animals managing to cross it, so it should be manageable for the human. That is, if the other process didn’t prove a hinder, but Harry had probably specifically sought her so that she could assist if that proved an issue.

She would not fail him, despite her misgivings. 

_Careful_, _careful, careful._

Against the noise of the chippering birds, howling wind and rustling leaves – the soft murmur of the water could barely be heard, a backdrop to the musical notes surrounding it. Yet, Luna heard the warning clearly, though she couldn’t decipher who it was for.

Harry and Tom were still staring at each other in that odd way, as if having silent conversation. Suddenly, Harry looked away and sighed, a dejected sound that tugged at Luna’s heart strings.

Tom visibly tensed, dark eyes flashing with discontentment. In a manner that screamed possessive, Tom swiftly cupped Harry’s cheeks with both hands, forcing her friend to look directly at him again. Had Tom not immediately followed it up with swiping a thumb over Harry’s cheekbone adoringly, Luna reckoned she would have interfered.

But that impulse fade completely when she saw how Harry was brimming with happiness.

The green-eyed nymph dipped forward to rest his forehead against Tom’s, their eyes locked in a gaze far too intimate for the setting. They didn't kiss, but somehow that made their affection more obvious. 

And Luna – well, Luna meant what she had said earlier; Harry should always have an abundance of joy. So, from the bottom of her heart, she prayed that Tom would give him that.

* * *

“I’m so sorry Luna! “ Harry immediately said when she surfaced again.

She could see the blush of shame in his face and wondered how long Harry had been crouching besides the river waiting for her to return. The hostile glare from Tom suggested it had been too long for his taste.

“For what?” Luna asked earnestly, “If anyone should apologize it’s me.”

Not that she had meant to be rude, but she had felt like she was intruding in a private moment and simply decided to give them a moment. It had not been her intention to worry Harry.

Harry disagreed, and gave her more apologies, for too many for Luna to know what to do with them. Fortunately, Tom interrupted by coldly saying, “We should get going, Harry.”

“I guess, “ Harry mumbled, then smiled brightly again, “I cross it first, to show you how it’s done.”

Tom snorted derisively, “I already told you that I can swim,”

“And I told you that this river is special,” Harry replied good naturedly.

Despite saying that, Harry swam across it without any problems. Not that Luna was surprised, Harry’s sweet nature made any other possibility impossible. It made him a poor candidate to demonstrate the waters powers.

Tom eyed the river suspiciously before carefully stepping into it. The river was shallow enough for him walk some steps before the water swallowed his body. As long as Tom’s head rose above the surface, Luna would keep her distance so she didn’t interfere with process too much.

For a moment, Luna almost believed nothing would happened to him either. It would have been unusual, but very pleasing; Harry deserved someone clean.

Thick, scarlet blood polluted the water around Tom, leaked out with an alarming speed. The turbulent red flow eddied its way down the river, tugging at the banks and coloring the soft mud. It poured and poured, more blood than one body could contain. Vivid and fresh, something Luna couldn’t help taking note of, for it meant it was recent.

Tom’s face twisted with disgust, but not pain; for it was not _his_ blood.

Her river cleansed; removing all impurities and purging any sin. One needed to be as clean as possible to walk the north, so the water selflessly soaked all filth to protect those bathing in it. A thankless job, Luna quietly lamented.

Killing was not always counted as an evil. The circle of life dictated that something must die for others to survive. Consuming was both an act of life and death, a sinless murder. At least as far as the river was concerned, which begged the question, what had Tom slain?

_Many, many, many. _

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air, and Luna understood.

Tom continued to swim determinedly towards Harry, seemingly ignoring how the sticky water clung to him, making his movements slower.

“Killing your own is considered a grave evil, “ Luna said without any judgement as he passed her by, “Unforgivable, some might even say, especially where you are heading.”

Pausing for a moment, Tom stared at her in anger and shock, she suspected he might have tried to commit more sin had not Harry called out; “Don’t stop Tom!”

Prudent advice. The river flowed like time, always onward, always toward its fate. It was unwise to linger.

As the human neared the other side, something odd happened. The once spreading red stain had become brownish, before blacking into something more ominous. Dark, dense threads torn their way through Tom’s skin and a scream followed.

And what a scream that was. An intense symphony of agony and terror. 

“Tom!” Harry cried, jumping back into the river before immediately getting spit out. The water wouldn’t accept him again so fast.

“_The path you walk on belongs to destiny. Just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide. Just let it flow,_ “ Luna sang softly, hoping to speed up the cleansing process, but to her shock she witnessed the black threads yanking Tom, as if being crucial parts of him.

That…that…she needed to get him out the river, quickly!

The threads lashed out when she swam towards Tom, stinging her skin with a burning type of pain. Yet Luna persisted, she reached out to the now limp human and pulled him towards salvation.

Harry looked relived and distraught when they reached him. With a surprising strength, the wood nymph hauled Tom out of the water, thus freeing him from the dark strings. Laying on the ground, Tom eyes were wide with horror, and his skin pale and clammy.

“Tom, tom!” Harry sobbed, shaking the immobile human without getting any response. It is as if Tom had retreated inside of himself; instead of being here with them, he was faraway. Detached from reality.

“It might take some more time for the soul to reemerge,” Luna explained softly.

Harry clutched Tom to his chest, protectively, and looked at Luna with tear filled eyes, “H-he will be better?”

“Most likely,” Luna didn’t want to lie, “but he’ll need warmth and care. There should be some Cedar trees not far from here, taking him there and rest.” 

Not wasting any time, Harry scoped Tom up, almost stumbling as he ran towards the direction Luna pointed to.

“He is cursed, “Luna called after him, “a vile, terrifying curse, and I think, I think…”

Her voice trailed off as Harry disappeared, yet the thought lingered, even though it remained on spoken.

A curse that ran so deeply had to be self-inflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Luna and hope you guys enjoyed her pov, for I enjoyed writing it! Thank you very much for the kudos and comments so far, I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, feedback fuels my writing :D


	5. Bargain

Icy blood-stained water thrusted itself up Tom’s nostrils, cascading down the back of his throat and sending jets of pain through his body. He thrashed and flailed wildly, his lungs screaming desperately for air, but something was yanking him; something that tore through his flesh.

Dark, sinister and painfully familiar. 

_Tom stood in the shadows, dressed in his winter attire, splattered with blood. Spellbound, he examined every minuscule change of expression on his victim’s face as death slowly turned her face pale-grey._

_The girl – Myrtle, let out a last pitiful moan of despair before withering and shriveling, and, as Tom watched, she turned into dust and was carried away to drift on the wind. Erased, like her existence had meant nothing._

_A wave of pleasure surged through him; to think he could wield such power. He would never be cowered again, he would never be weak again! Tom would to anything, give anything - to always feel this way._

_“Anything?” The beautiful serpent coiled her body upwards, her head level with Tom’s, watching him with abyss-like eyes. Her dark tongue flitted into the air, tasting the exhilaration, fear and blood._

_Those fangs, Tom determined, had enough venom to kill the entire village. Long had Tom wished to match their dislike with his own venom, and it looked like he had finally found one potent enough._

_“Yes,” Tom foolishly answered._

_The snake lunged._

Agony pierced through him and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes. It's felt like someone was reaching inside him and pulling out his insides with their bare hands; like being shred to pieces. Every inch of his being begged for a mercy.

The snake, the poison (it consumed, it destroyed). He (died/lived) was cold, so, cold. The woods (river?) called out, pulled him. He was falling further and further into the darkness until it swallowed him whole.

“Tom!” A voice yelled desperately, full of so much concern that Tom almost couldn’t comprehend it was directed at him. No one in the village would sound so caring, so worried. Where (who?) was he?

Tom cast his eyes around trying to separate memories from reality. On the other side stood salvation wrapped in beautiful dark locks and bright green eyes. The odd and ridiculously cheerful nymph he had run into. The creature with sun woven into his skin, shimmering outward with the intensity of thousands of stars, warm and kind. Something greedy inside Tom had been compelled to _claim _the moment he saw the nymph dance beneath the blazing sunset; more free and lovely than anything Tom had ever seen.

_Harry._

Tom needed to get out of the water – away from the terrible darkness, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t escape from himself (_Killing your own is considered a grave evil_). Slowly, the chaotic sounds of the river drowned out to a low hum, buzzing at his ears, gradually muting into silence, one with the darkness. Likewise, black seeped in at the edge of his vision. Tom tried to open his mouth to breathe, but the taste of salt and metal overwhelmed him.

"Ha...Harry..." Tom might have manage to wheeze, but it was hard to tell for certain. Tom started to feel disconnected to everything around him, like he was very far away. Before completely disappearing, a hand clasped his and a dreamy voice washed over him.

* * *

Tom Riddle was special.

(_Abomination_)

Born as the year was dying, he had been found beneath naked branches just outside the enchanted forest. Clusters of twigs, gnarled and twisted, cradling the unusual child in manner the village people described as unnatural. It was as if they had been distorted to cage a much larger creature.

No one claimed the child as their own, and while unmarried maidens abandoning their bastards to preserve their reputation was not such a rare occurrence as the members of the local church would lead you to believe, there was something about the situation that made everyone nervous.

Only when the child became older could one see the resemblance he bore to a Thomas Riddle, a handsome young lad that had mysteriously disappeared a while before the child appeared.

Fear certainly has its way of inspiring flee or fight, and cruelty is such a human trait. An unusual child often had difficulties fitting in normal villages.   
  


Tom Riddle didn’t like the word different, as it implied _wrong_, but special could also mean _better_.

* * *

Cold.

Tom felt impossibly cold, as if ice had replaced his skin and his blood had frozen in his veins. He didn’t like it; too similar to death, not something he wanted to be directed at himself. The cold had come suddenly, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say ‘returned’, nonetheless the point was that he had been somewhat warm just moments before. Something must have stolen his source of heat, an insulant act that deserved the highest of punishments.

Before he could devise a plan of revenge, Tom felt a warm body slide next to him, coating him in the charming smell of earth, rain and Cedar. A hand ran gently down the slope of Tom’s shoulder, delightfully affectionate in its caress.

While Tom’s thoughts still felt disoriented, his mind supplied him with enough key information to allow the intrusion: _Safe. Preciouses. Mine._ It took a few more seconds before Tom could puzzle that together to understand it meant Harry.

Tom turned fully towards Harry and tuck his head under his chin, pulling his legs closer to himself, trying to be as small as possible to fit all of himself into Harry’s comforting presence. Such open display of desperation was something Tom usually avoided, but the events of the day had taken a toll on him.

Harry didn’t turn him away, instead the nymph wrapped his arms around Tom as the thought of ever letting go was unbearable. The closeness soothed Tom more than he had expected – in Harry’s arms all Tom’s aching went away, if only for a moment. How could it be that Tom hadn't seen Harry’s actions for what it was before? Pure. Selfless. Love. The soft body press in felt like home, something meant to be cherished, yet Tom had been so distrusting.

(For had he not been lured before? Pulled in by promises of power and belonging. As gentle as a dove, that shrewd serpent)

“Tom,” Harry whispered into his ears, “I-I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up.”

Relief, so genuine that Tom couldn’t even pretend to doubt it, colored Harry’s voice. It pleased Tom, who wanted – needed to hear Harry’s affection vocalized, might always need it.

“I have you to thank to for that, I assume,” Tom could remember a light coaxing him out of the darkness that trapped him with numbness, remember being lead to the surface.

A sound equal part laughter and sob escaped Harry, and the nymph tighten his hold on Tom, Harry’s voice trembled when he asked, “Tom...why are you heading to the realm of death?”

The people of Tom’s village always says – or used to say, that the enchanted forest was an in-between. To enter it was to venture the perils of the unknown; the dominions mortals weren’t meant to cross, not yet.

According the serpent queen Nagini, the edge of the world laid at the north end of the forest. In the lane between the living and the dead laid the deliverance Tom desperately needed, the one Nagini made necessary.

_The one you chose,_ a small voice whispered.

Tom heard clearly, it echoed in empty space left by the greedy beast who sold its soul for power and instead found torment. Strange how corruption could wrap itself in beautiful skin of might while hiding the decaying flesh beneath.

Tom had been so foolish, so arrogant.

“Harry, I’m dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapter left now! I'm both sad and excited the story is coming to an end. Thank you very much for all the kudoes! And thank you very, very much for the comments. I've reread them every time I had difficulties writing and they always fill me with such inspiration. So, hehe, keep them coming?


	6. Together

_“Harry, I’m dying.”_

Battled, bruised and flawed.

Harry could see it clearly now; A small boy with hungry dark eyes, fingers clenched onto shredded crumbs of bread, the sheer relief that he found something that could alleviate the agony of the starvation. A fist smashing into his nose, splattering red blood on the dirty ground, angry voices screaming _thief_.

Loneliness, pain and hate.

Tom would watch them watch him, with disgust in their eyes, as he struggled to live, to survive in a world that didn’t care for him. Tom would hate, hate, **hate** them for being well fed and clothed when he wasn’t. Nothing would please him more than to wrung his hands over their corpses.

Vengeance, abundance of ruin and humiliation.

His innocent, his soul, carelessly sold away because Tom couldn’t settle for _less _when there existed _more_. A boy no longer a child but not yet a true adult, whose whole life has been built on pain and loneliness, brought eternal silence to his home because he loathed it.

Harry could see it so clearly that tears began to prickle his eyes.

_“Harry, I’m dying.”_

Tom trembled like a leaf falling to the ground, ready to be separated from all he knew and stamped on until he broke into a million fragments. Harry’s arms curled around Tom before he was even fully aware that his body was moving; a gravity like-force pulling him straight into Tom orbit, as if the human was the center of everything, maybe he was.

Much to Harry’s surprise, Tom didn’t push him away, instead the human heaved a breath and turned into him, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder. The nymph could feel how scrunched up Tom’s face was, how desperately he was trying fight back sobs.

A moment passed before Harry allowed the reality of Tom’s words sink into his bones. _Tom was dying_. He would be gone from the world – from Harry. Within the small form clinging to Harry laid hopes, dreams and beauty that would perish along with Tom. Searing pain rippling down Harry at the realization and he felt like a stone sinking into a lake. Not because of gravity, but because he was too tired of keep his heads above water, too tired to fight the agony drowning him.

“I don’t want to die,” Tom whispered against Harry’s neck, “I-I want to live Harry.”

Harry ran his hand through Tom’s hair, pulling at the tangled mess it had become, and ignored for the moment just much hair strands fell out. The nymph drew his head back a little, so he could see Tom face, and smiled softly, hoping to convey all the love he felt. It was important Tom understood Harry cared – so deeply and strongly that it ached, and would continue to do it no matter what.

“Oh _Tom_,” Harry crooned softly, the name left his lips like a wistful song, its melody composed on the heartstrings of every moment they spent together. Half of their ballad, a verse of love, one Harry gladly would sing the rest of his life. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Red bleed into Tom’s eyes.

* * *

They walked in silence through the eerie woodland.

Tom had withdrawn from him, refusing to engage in any conversation and doing his best to put distance between them. Intuitively, Harry could tell this was because Tom was conditioned to associate weakness with pain and was simply acting on instincts when he avoided Harry – avoiding danger.

Harry wished the realization didn’t hurt so badly, he wished pain didn’t lance through his chest at the thought of Tom feeling unsafe from him, but it did. So, Harry did the only thing he knew how to: he smiled brightly and cheerfully. Humming a little tune, Harry skipped and pirouette, arms held high over his head, imitating the way dandelion seeds twirled in the wind.

Emotions within translated into graceful movements, each motion served to soothe Harry’s soul, and for a moment he felt a joyful laughter building up. He wanted to ask Tom dance with him, pull him closer and move to the beat of their heart, but –

Silence.

Ear-piercing silence.

There was no breath of movement nor any sound. No life. The stillness of the air seemed to suck even the sound of Harry’s footfalls into nothingness. The trees were tense, twigs curled in a distorted way, as if screaming in agony. Withering flowers sprouted like frozen flames upon the ash. 

Wrong. Everything was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Desperately, Harry begged the earth to answer him, to comfort him, but there was no reply. Only silence.

“-rry!”

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh, Harry hands began to tremble and he sunk to the ground. Silence screeched inside his mind with the mercilessness of death and aloneness. Encapsulated inside a cocoon of despair and fear, Harry couldn’t see, hear or feel. He was robbed of the familiar feel of the earth, his home, his sanctuary.

“Harry!” A voice pierced through his panic.

Harry blinked and suddenly Tom appeared – and the rest of the world soon followed. The human was crouched down beside him, his fingers brushing the tears gently from Harry’s face Harry’s.

“I-I-I can’t f-f-feel,” Harry began hiccupping and weeping, unable to finish the sentence properly. He had never been disconnected from his home, never felt this crushing isolation. It suffocated him with pain and uncertainty.

“What is it you can’t feel, darling?” Tom demanded to know, tone soft and eyes determined, looking ready to kill whatever was causing Harry distress.

Harry shook his head, wishing to just dissolve, to just disappear.

Tom grip tighten, bordering on painful, and his eyes flared with anger, “Harry, I can’t _fix _this if you don’t tell me what wrong.”

He said the word ´fix´ with so much rage that he might as well have used the word ¨kill´, and Harry almost wanted to laugh at silliness of that. Tom certainly was determined to murder all his problems, wasn’t he?

Miserable, Harry rested his forehead against Tom’s and whispered, “I can’t feel the nature around me. I-I, it’s gone, everything, I’m alone.”

“No, you’re not,” Tom said, gently leaning in and kissed Harry.

It was gentle, hesitant and uncertain. Like Tom was worried Harry would reject him. Ridiculous. If the kiss hadn’t been enough to yank Harry’s attention back to Tom, the urge to reassure his precious human undoubtedly would have. When he kissed Tom back, it tasted

like autumn and all the things that came along with it like: bright colors, gentle breezes and a last wistful dance before nightfall. Warm soared through Harry’s body, like a sweet song soothing those who can hear it. Tom’s hand moved to rest below Harry’s ear, holding him steady as he swallowed the soft sounds Harry made.

The silence was replaced with the whispers of their lips exploring each other. When they pulled apart to breath, Tom’s eyes flickered between vivid red and the familiar dark and smoldering hue, like a fire not put out correctly.

“You have me,” Tom said, an almost smile hinting at the corner of his mouth, “and I won’t let you be alone.”

Harry let out a half-sob, half laugh. Choosing to answer Tom in the language of the rain drops, tracing sweet paths on his skin, steady and soft. Chanted 'I love you' against his lips. Again, again until the words were craved down on Tom’s broken soul.

Once again, ignoring how the corners of Tom’s skin was peeling off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alway so soft and calm after writing this fic, it is a nice feeling. Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments. I really, really, really love hearing your thoughts. It genuinely brings me a lot of joy, so please take a moment to tell what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m really in a writing mood this days, despite having little free time. Anyway, this story popped into my head this morning and I enjoyed writing it down.
> 
> Reviews fuel me and pushes me to write, so please let me know your thoughts! I very curious if anyone else find this idea interesting.


End file.
